


I'll Be Your Distraction

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Distractions, F/F, Kissing, lab makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Holtz needs a break and Abby helps relax her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of a Yatesmann fanart posted on Tumblr by shikokiomi. If you haven't seen their work THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR.

Holtzmann let out a string of curses as an unexpected shock surged up her arm. The device she had been working on sparked and smoked in her hands and she sighed.

"Fuck!" She slammed her hand down on the workbench in frustration. 

"What's wrong?" Abby called from her own workspace in the lab. 

"Nothing," Holtzmann groused with a pout as she tried adjusting a few more wires. She heard the screech from Abby's stool and then the warmth of her presence next to her. "These two wires keep crossing and I can't figure out how to actually close the damn box without building a completely new one and..." She paused at the soft touch of Abby's hand on her arm and cleared her throat. "... And I have been working on this for two days straight and I'm just so-" 

"Frustrated?" 

Holtzmann shivered at the sultry tone of Abby's voice in her ear. She could feel Abby's full breasts against her arm and the tickle of her fingernails as they glided up and down her forearm ever so gently. "Y-yeah," she whispered. She felt the heat rise from her chest all the way up her neck and settle in her face when Abby's lips brushed her cheek. "Abby..."

"Ssshh..." The brunette nuzzled her nose against her cheek and then began placing kisses along Holtzmann's jaw and down her neck to that spot just below her ear that never failed to make the blonde go weak in the knees. There, she darted her tongue out to taste before latching on and suckling the sweet tangy skin of Jillian's neck. 

Holtzmann's eyelids fluttered and she felt all of the tension in her neck and back ease away. She rolled her head to give Abby more access and brunette took full advantage, placing her lips and tongue all over Holtzmann's neck and ear and then up to her cheek again. Jillian turned her head and their mouths melded together passionately. Abby slowly pulled back and the quiet smacking of their lips seemed to echo in the lab. They were both slightly out of breath and they stared deep into each other's eyes for a few moments.

Abby let a smile creep onto her lips and Holtzmann couldn't help but return it, her chest filling with butterflies. 

"Feel better?" Abby asked, stepping back just a foot.

Holtzmann tore her gaze from Abby's face and looked down at the device. Abby could practically see the light bulb go off inside the engineer's head. "I know exactly what I need to do," Holtzmann muttered in surprise. She turned her attention back on Abby quizzically. "How did you...?"

Abby leaned up and pecked her cheek one more time before she turned around and went back to her stool. Holtzmann stood there in wonder for a full minute before she returned to working on her invention, a deep blush coloring the apples of her cheeks.


End file.
